Unexpected friendship
by Jesseloverleona
Summary: Four students are about to make things at Hogwarts a little more interesting. Missing scenes from a dutch fanfic, written in English. Further information is in the first chapter. Rating may change later on.
1. Introduction

**Hello there! This is not really the beginning, but I need you to understand what this is all about. You see, about two years back me, my two best friends (monika and Yvonne) and one of my best friends' brother decided to start a dutch fanfic about the world of Harry Potter, and what our characters would go through. Sadly my friends didn't have time for it anymore, after about a year of writing. So we had to put our story to a stop. But I just couldn't get a few pieces I had planned for the story out of my head. So I decided to write those scenes in English and put them up on . So in this first 'chapter' I'm going to tell you what the original story was about and I'll give you a little bit of information on the characters. Also I want to tell you that the chapters might not be in the right order, but I'll put in when it happens and I'll fix the order later.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Plot**

Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry is about to go through a lot of trouble. If the teachers think Fred and George Weasley are trouble, they are in for a big surprise. They're about to get three new students, who will bring the word trouble to a whole new level. And they're not even doing it on purpose. Well.. most of the time anyway..

**Leona (this is me, by the way ;) )**

A shy girl, who grew up in a wizarding family. She lives next to the Weasley and it doesn't take her long to befriend them. Starting with the twins and surprisingly enough.. Percy. She has two brothers, that also go to Hogwarts and join her in Gryffindor. She develops a crush on Fred not long after meeting him. The twins cause her to turn in a troublemaker, which often leads to hilarious moments, involving hair dye, superglue, scaring people and Lee walking around sounding like a chipmunk.

**Monika**

A very nice girl, always loyal and true to her friends. She comes from a wizarding family and has an older brother, who is close friends with the twins. Monika gets sorted into Hufflepuff and finds herself getting the attention of none other than.. _Cedric Diggory?!_ Some people are very surprised that she hasn't been placed in Ravenclaw, seeing as she is one of the smartest people at the school.

**Mateusz (my friend's brother)**

He's a year above Leona, Monika and Yvonne and in Ravenclaw. He's Monika's brother and spends his time either studying or playing pranks with the twins and the rest of the crew. With his other best friends he's always trying to solve the school's mysteries.

**Yvonne**

She's an over-achiever and will doing everything to get what she wants. Fortunately, she can also be nice. Being a muggle-born she is shocked to find out that's she is sorted in Slytherin. She tries hard to hide who she really is and pretends to be a pureblood. But when the truth comes out, she begs to be sorted into another house, which she is. She now is a Ravenclaw.

**Xavier Wood**

Oliver Wood's little brother. He immediately takes a liking to Leona, and they date for about six months during Leona's third year. He then brakes up with her, because she has feelings for Fred, they do stay good friends.

**Thomas**

A Hufflepuff. He has a slight crush on Monika, but that goes away very quickly. He befriends the main characters quite quickly and seems to always know what to say.

**Okay, so that should just be about it. If there is anyone else who I need to tell you about, I'll do it at the beginning of the chapter he/she makes his/her appearance.**

**Love Leona**


	2. Ending Chamber of secrets

**A/N: I think the title just about says it all, but still. So this is my character, yelling at Harry and Ron for going after Ginny into the Chamber of secrets. Just remember that my character is one year older that Harry and Ron.**

I looked at Harry, eyes blazing with fire.

"Are you out of your _fucking_ mind?" I yelled at him. "You could have died!" I looked at Ron. "Wandering through the hallways when there's a giant snake on the loose? Bloody hell! You two are even worse than the twins. They at least _try_ to stay alive!" I had to take a breath, but kept the murderous glare in my eyes.

"And I thought Mcgonnagal was scary. This one here's a bloody nightmare. Worse than mum." I felt somewhat flattered by those words, seeing as that was exactly what I was going for, but I was still mad at them.

"Shut your yap, Ronald! You're lucky that your mother is too busy with your sister to yell at you." I noticed both boys cower a little and took a quick look in the mirror, before grinning. Apparently the twins' little invention had started working sometime during my rant. My eyes had turned blood red and I had grown snake-like fangs. This, combined with my very pale skin, made me look like a vampire.

"Are you done yelling at them yet?" Fred had appeared at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the boys' dormitories.

"I'm just wrapping it up." He smirked and I turned back to Harry and Ron. "Thank you for saving Ginny, but the two of you are still the biggest morons to ever walk the grounds of Hogwarts." I gave them both a little nudge, before going after Fred, who had disappeared back up the stairs.

"Hey, where's George?" Fred shrugged, while staring up at the ceiling.

"Said something about studying."

"Meaning he's either playing a prank or spying on Monika."

"Probably." I let myself fall down next to Fred.

"How long do you reckon it'll take those two idiots downstairs to get themselves killed?"

"They won't. Not with boy wonder's luck." He sounded very certain of his words.

"I hope so." I said softly. "I really hope so."


	3. The first kiss

**A/N: Hello there. This happens during the summer between chamber of secrets and the prisoner of Azkaban. It's Leona's fourth year and Fred's fifth.**

"Where are you going?" Someone hissed at me. I turned around and grinned at Hermione. She was staying at my house, while her parents were gone for the weekend.

"Out." I answered simply, before sticking my tongue out at her. "Want to come with me?" She folded her arms.

"No thank you. I prefer actually getting some sleep."

"Your loss." With that I jumped onto a thick branch of the tree next to my window. I took a moment to steady myself, before climbing down and stopping to inhale the fresh air. After looking up at my window for a second, I sprinted down to the Burrow. It didn't take me long to spot the dark figure standing underneath the old oak tree near the pond. I ran towards him and tackled him to the ground, laughing. The person underneath me groaned.

"Too heavy!" I slapped him over the head, not bothering to look up just yet.

"I am not that heavy!" I felt him chuckle and a small smile spread on my face.

"I know."

"So did you miss me?" I asked teasingly.

"Loads." I lifted myself up a bit and smiled down at him, stroking a stay piece of hair out of his eyes, He opened them and I looked into those bright blue orbs, my breathing stopping for a second. And then there _they_ were again. Those stupid butterflies, proving Xav's words to be true. Xavier had been right when he broke up with me at the end of the school year. I was absolutely _not_ over Fred.

"We're going to Egypt." His words shook me out of my thoughts.

"What? When? How?" He folded his arms under his head and looked at me.

"Mum and dad told us at dinner. We're leaving tomorrow and we're staying for two weeks."

"But-" I stopped and just stared at him, remembering how he said that he missed his oldest brother. "Say hi to Bill for me, will you?" He nodded and stared at the leaves above us. I bit my lip and then let myself fall next to him in the grass. How was I supposed to survive two weeks without the Weasleys? Better yet, how the bloody hell was I supposed to survive two weeks without _Fred_? Deciding to forget about that for now. We started talking about school, quidditch and just about everything else we could come up with, going on until the sun started rising.

"Oh my god! I have to get going, or I'm going to get grounded!" We stood up quickly and turned towards each other. "I'm going to miss you." I stared at my feet, blushing a bit.

"I'll miss you too." He pulled me into a hug, and I held on tightly. After a while he pulled back a little. He looked at me apparently looking for something, which he must have found, because the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. Before I could recover from the shock and kiss him back, he'd pulled back and a soft "See you in two weeks", before storming off towards the Burrow, leaving me frozen in place underneath the tree, wondering if I was dreaming. Needless to say I got grounded for sneaking out at night, while there was a murderer on the loose.


	4. Back from Egypt

**A/N: So we've all seen how the First kiss between my character and Fred went.. Well… Freddie's coming back from Egypt today.**

I was completely freaking out. The Weasleys were coming back from Egypt today, and we were going to visit them. I stepped out of the steaming shower and walked back to my room, directly towards the mirror. I groaned when I saw my reflection and could barely resist the urge to start banging my head against the mirror repeatedly, hopefully breaking it in the process. Because, to be honest, I looked like hell. I had hardly slept for the past two weeks, causing giant bags under my eyes. I had lost some wait thanks to the fact that my appetite had been fairly non-existent and my skin had paled even more, thanks to the lack of vitamins. My mother, though still mad at me for sneaking out, had been worrying non-stop. But I told her it was just a bug and that it would pass eventually. I actually did feel nauseous at the moment, but, to be honest, I thought that was because of my nervousness to see Fred again. It was the first time since the kiss we'd shared the night before they left that I would see him. I hadn't heard from him ever since that night and it was killing me.

"Can you hurry up already?" My brother called from downstairs. "I really want to go to the Burrow and hear what Ron did in Egypt."

"Yeah! Yeah!" I yelled back, while starting to put my make-up on, trying to cover up the dark bags under my eyes. After I was done with my make-up, I grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and a black shirt with the logo of a muggle movie on it and put them on. Lastly I pulled my black wedge sneakers on and then ran downstairs, not wanting to hear another one of my mother's rants. As soon as I got downstairs, we left for the Burrow. When we got there, I immediately noticed that there was one person absent.

"Where's Fred?" I asked George as he hugged me.

"Went upstairs as soon as we got home. Poor lad. He barely slept while we were in Egypt." I frowned at him as Ginny hugged me, and we silently agreed that he would distract our families, so I could sneak upstairs. Sure, things would be _weird_ at to say the least, but clearly something was eating at Fred. And if that something was our kiss, then it was probably for the best that we talked about it.

George was retelling the story of how he and Fred tried to shut Percy into a Pyramid and did a marvelous job of distracting everyone, while I tiptoed up the stairs, carefully avoiding the creaking steps and floorboards. When I reached the twins' door I silently promised myself to wait until he brought up the kiss himself. With that thought I pushed the door open and stepped into the room, to find Fred's sleeping form on his bed. I shook my head and silently walked towards the bed, ready to wake him up. When I reached the bed, however, I changed my mind. I hadn't had much sleep for some time now and the open space next to Fred looked very inviting. I took my shoes off and slid underneath the blankets, dozing off almost immediately.

When I woke up, I felt someone staring at me. I opened my eyes and was hit with a sudden feeling of déjà vu.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hi. Uhm… Why are you in my bed?" I shrugged.

"It looked comfy and I was tired." There was a silence as I looked into his blue eyes. Butterflies filled my stomach as I remembered our kiss. I felt my cheeks turn red and saw his ears do the same.

"I really missed you." His words were no more than a whisper.

"Then why didn't you come down and tackle me to the ground, like George and Ginny did?" His ears looked like they were on fire and he seemed at a loss for words. I looked up at the stairs that Mr. Weasley had conjured on the ceiling, letting Fred think about what he wanted to say. It took him five whole minutes to speak again.

"I'm sory." I raised my eyebrows.

"what for?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "For not coming down to say hello. For not writing to you while I was in Egypt. For kissing you." I felt my heart sink.

"You're sorry about that?" I asked somberly. "Then why did you do it?"

"Because! Because that's what I wanted to do ever since I saw you together with Xavier." My heart was suddenly beating at a rapid speed. _Did he mean-? No, he couldn't. Well, one way to find out…_ I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer, pushing my lips on his. It didn't take him long to realize what was happening and I felt him kiss me back. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer enjoying the feeling of his lips on mine. I gasped when I felt his tongue on my lips and willingly opened my mouth for him, battling his tongue with mine. Though my eyes were closed, I could swear I saw a million little lights and suddenly I understood the term 'fireworks'. I wanted this kiss to last forever, but unfortunately we had to break it for air, at some point. We broke apart, gasping for air and just looking at each other. Seeing him looking at me with that intense stare, I felt blood rush up to my face and I knew I must have been blushing like a mad man. When we both got our breath back one word left both our lips.

"_wow._" Then there was a silence, because we were both not sure what to do or say now. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley's voice called out to us, saying lunch was ready. I gave Fred a look, saying we'd talk about this later. He gave a small nod, confirming that we would.


End file.
